Best Friends Brother
by wwerroxs
Summary: Hey guys! another randy/maria fanfiction ;  Basically everything the title says.   Did you ever have a crush on your best friends brother ;D?
1. BFF

**Soo another fanfiction, its been soo long! :(:)  
>I dont think I will continue on this, but I dont know it depends if you guys like it!<br>Soo review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. I know its short :l **

XXXXXXX Maria and Kelly are best friends; they were every since high school. They live in Florida and are both in College. They tell each other every single thing, and know every single thing about each others lives. There practically sisters. There both in Kelly's room, chilling after coming home from college. Maria is wearing black leggings, and a blue cheetah top. Kelly is wearing a purple floral skirt with a black top.

"I cant believe my brothers coming home after so long" Kelly said with a smile.

"Aw" Maria said watching her expression.

"I know you might think its wierd, but i miss him, and sisters usually dont miss there brothers"

"Its not wierd, its cute" Maria said with a smile.

Kelly smiles and takes a handful of chips and puts it in her mouth, "So what movie you wanna watch" she said with her mouthfull.

Maria chuckled at the sight of chips falling from her mouth,"hmm how about final destination 5?"

"Of course Ria" Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"You loove these types of movies, horror, thriller and suspense" Kelly said.

"And yourr point?" Maria said rasing her eyebrow.

Kelly looks at her for a second, "nothing, lets watch it" she said with a grin.

"Oh kellly" Ria said rolling my eyes then smiling at her.

"You know you love me"

"I knoww" Maria said playing the movie.

They both have pillows in front of them while they lay on Kelly's bed watching the movie. Every time someone's death comes in the movie, Kellys covers her eyes,  
>wheras Maria sits up to watch more the middle of the movie Kelly's mom comes in, talking on the phone.<p>

"Yeah can't wait to see you" Kellys mom said on the phone.

"Mooooom!" Kelly said.

"Its your brother, here he wants to talk to you" her mom said giving her the phone.

"Ohh" Kelly said sitting up and reaching for the phone.

"heyy big bro" Kelly said smiling.

"Hey, whats upp" Randy said.

"Nothing much was just watching a movie" Kelly said.

"Alone? that doesnt sound like kelly" Randy joked.

"Your right, im with Ria" Kelly said looking at Maria.

"Oh yeah your best friend right" Randy said.

"Yeah, my best friend" Kelly said smiling at Ria.

"So I just called telling you I'll be there tommorrow" Randy said.

"No way! really" Kelly said.

"Yeah, well my flights here soo see you tommorrow, love you" Randy said.

"Okay byee, have a safe flight and love you tooo" Kelly said before cutting the phone.

"Moom you told me hes coming next week" Kelly said.

"Just a lil surprise" her mom said smiling before leavng the room.

Kelly rolls her eyes smiling after.

"I cant believe hes coming tommorrow" Kelly said.

"aww, so is he done with college or hes gunna still go?" Maria asked.

"No hes still going to go, to our college, hes not totally done yet. Hes coming because the economy there turned bad or something" kelly said.

"Ohh I see, what is he doing"

"Computer Engineering, so if you need something to be hacked, you know who to come too ;)" Kelly said.

Maria chuckles, "Oh i do now". Her phone vibrates, she goes to check it, and its her sister.

"Ugh I have to go Kells, my sister needs me" Maria said.

"In the middle of the movie, now i guess I have to watch it alone" Kelly said.

"Sorry hun, txt you later" Maria said giving her a hug. "PCEEE" Maria said with a wink.

"Pcee out my home skillit biscuit" Kelly said flashing her with a pce sign.

"Maria laughs, "Byee" she said before leaving her room.


	2. Spill it Girl

**Hmm so i guess i decided to continue! :)  
>Well by seeing more reviews then ;D so REVIEWW :)<strong>

Its been a whole week and Kelly and Maria have not seen eachother; since Kelly is too busy with her family/relatives since her brother came, and Maria went to New York for the week. They still kept in touch though, talking on the phone every second. It was the monday that Maria came back.

"Oh come on seriously" Kelly said on the phone.

"Yes Kelly, its okay, you dont need to come pick me up" Maria said rolling her luggage as she walked, more into the airport. "My brothers coming, but I dont see this idiot anywhere" she said looking around.

"Well, thats what you get for calling Ted." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"I guess yur right on that one" Maria chuckled. "Sooo hows life with your brother now, its been a week"

"Its actually great, tho he treats me like a kid, even tho hes only 2 years older"

"Ohh so does Ted, I guess its something all brothers do, speaking of Ted, I think I finally found him" She said looking at him holding two cups of ice coffee. "I'll talk to you later alright?"

"You mean you'll see me later, oh yeah and I have to tell you something" Kelly said smiling.

"Yeah I meant that, waitt whatt, what do you have to tell meee! " She said.

"Alrighttt byee" Kelly said before cutting the phone and smiling.

Maria rolls her eyes, smiling after cutting the phone. "Well look who finally decided to come" Maria said giving Ted a hug.

"Yeah yeah, sorry for being late" he said hugging her back and smiling. "But i was getting you this, thats why" he said pointing to her iced coffee.

"Hmm good excuse" she said with a chuckle reaching for the coffee nd taking a sip of it through her straw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After about 2-3 hours, Maria is still unpacking when she gets a text from Kellly. "Comee Now, I have something to tell you, OMGG ;)" the text wrote. Maria smiled/squealed wondering what it could be and quickly took her bag and headed out of her room. She was there in about 5 minutes; they lived really close to one another, just around the block. Maria came up to her house, jumping up her porch steps in her black flip flops wearing white shorts and a blue cropped top, her hair in her regular curly hair. She reached for her doorbell, ringing it two times, waiting patiently, turning her head to look at the kids playing in the next house. She heard the door open.

"TELL TELLL, SPILLL IT GIRLL" Maria said turning to the door, smiling, but then saw who it was, making her cheeks red.

"Last time I checked I was not a girl" Randy said chuckling, and smiling at her.

"Ohh, umm" Maria said looking down, her cheeks still red. "I thought it was Kellly" She said finally looking up at him.

"Its coool, I'm Randy" he said smiling and letting her in.

"And I'm Maria" she said still embarrassed, while coming in.

"Maria! Your here" Kelly said running in the living room.

"Heyy" Maria said smiling at her.

Kelly runs over to give her a hug, then looks at Randy whose smiling at them. "So you guys met" Kelly said breaking the hug.

"Well, yeah" Randy said looking at Maria with a small smile on his face.

Maria just smiles, then looks at Kelly.

Kelly looks at him wierd, "okay then, come on, I cant wait to tell youu!" she said grabbing Ria's hand and taking her upstairs.

Randy looks at them going up, and then heads outside with a basketball in his hand.

"Okay so what do you have to tell me girl" Maria said.

"Okay okay" Kelly said jumping on her bed, with a smile on her face. "Cody-"

"OMGG" Maria squealed.

"yeahh" Kelly said nodding, "He, wanted to hang outt!"

"OMG, When? Where?" Maria said excited.

"Well, he said on fridayy, to the movies, and I said yes" Kelly said.

"Aww, see he likes you!, I've always told you that" Maria said.

"And we so have to go shopping tommorrow, I have nothing to wear" Kelly said getting up, walking to her closet.

"You got it" Maria winked at her.

"Soo, what ya think about my brother" Kelly said turning to her.

"He looks nice" Maria said. "And he's cutee" Maria admitted.

"Oh, well he was extra smiley with you" Kelly said.

"What? noo, its probably because I embarrassed myself infront of him"

"Typical Ria" Kelly said.

"Oh hush" Maria said with a chuckle.

"Lets just keep our promise, about not dating our brothers, we had enough drama, when I dated yours" kelly said.

"Yeah we did have a ton of fights" Maria said.

"Yeah and I don't want that again" Kelly said.

"Yup, same" Maria said. "Well I better go home, I didnt even tell my mom where I was going" Maria said.

"Alright, shopping tomm? dont forget" Kelly said.

"I won't" Maria said. "Byee" she waved leaving the room.

Maria went down the stairs, going out of the house. She walked down the porch steps, and turned her hed towards the garage where Randy was shooting hoops shirtless. He saw her and smiled at her, she smiled back, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. He turned his head making a shot in the hoop, Maria looked at him impressed and went across the street. He turned his head to look at her, and watched her walk down the street.. 


	3. Follow my lead

**EPI 3 :) sorry it was late but ugh schoool -_-  
>ReviewComment**

It was the next morning and Maria was getting ready to go to the mall. She turned her curling iron on, while she put a pink floral top on, with a beige belt around her waist and black skinny jeans. She took her black flats from her closet and put them on. Putting a slight amount of eyeshadow, and eyeliner. She took her straightner, and began straighting her fiery red hair. After about 30 minutes she was done, and got a call from Kelly, telling her she was outside her house. Maria picked up her bag, and headed out the door. As she came outside she saw Kelly's car. The window of the car rolled down, and Kelly waved to her from the passenger seat. Maria waved but looked confused, when she saw herin the passenger sat. She soon saw Randy in the drivers seat. She, walked down her porch making her way in the car.

"Heyy guys" Maria said sitting in the car, smiling at the two in the front.

"Hey Ria" Kelly said looking back with a smile on her face.

"Hey" Randy said offering a smile.

"He wanted to get something from there, so I said he could come" Kelly mouthed to Maria.

Maria nodded and smiled at her, making her smile back and turning her head to the front.

"So tommorrows your first day in college, excited?" Kell asked looking at Randy.

Randy shruggs, "Kind of" he said glancing at her.

"If you need any help, you know two girls ahead of time" Kelly said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Randy chuckled, while looking at Maria from the rear mirror.

"So did you get your schedule yet" Maria asked.

"No, going to get it tommorrow" Randy replied. "Kelly says, the college is one of the best"

"Well cant argue with that one, I personally love the school" Maria said with a smile.

"Who doesn't right" Kelly said turning her head back.

After about 10 minutes they reach the mall, find a good parking space and get in.

"Hmm, look shoes sale!" Kelly said running in the store.

"Here we goo" Maria said rolling her eyes.

"This is going to be a long day" Randy said following her in the store.

They all went inside, and spend nearly an hour at that same store cause of Kelly. Maria brought a pair of black boots. Kelly bought 2 pairs of high heels.

"I love my shoes" Kelly said after getting her bag and leaving the store.

"They are cute" Maria said.

"Kelly, Maria?" a guy dressed in a black collar shirt and navy blue jeans said approaching them.

"Coooody" Maria said looking at Kelly, "Heyy"

"Hii" Kelly said smiling at him.

"Heyy" he said back, then looked at Randy. "Hey, you must be the brother" Cody said reaching for a handshake.

"Hey, yeah" Randy said shaking his hand back.

"Uh, so you guys mind if I steal Kelly for a second?" Cody asked.

""No problem" Randy said to Cody.

"Okay I'll text you guys then" Kelly said smiling to Maria.

"Good luck girl" Maria whispered so only Kelly could hear.

Kelly walked away with Cody by her side.

"He soo likes her" Maria said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, first he asked her out, and second he took her away from us"

"Oh, well thanxs for catching me up" he said chuckling.

"Anytime" Maria chuckled nervously.

Randy smiled, and started walking, "So where do you wanna go, I'm guessing Kelly's not coming back" he said with a chuckle.

"You tell me where you wanna go" Maria said smiling sweetly.

"Ladies first" Randy said with a smile.

"You got me there" Maria said chuckling. "Um, okay forever 21, which is this way" Maria said pointing left.

"Alrighty" Randy said following after her.

"So do you like sunny side Florida" Maria said looking at him.

"Well, yeah, gotta get use to this weather all the time"

XXXXXX

"Hmm, what do you think? This one or this one" Maria said holding two tops, and showing them to Randy.

"Uhmm" Randy said lookingat the two, "This one" he said pointing to the white top.

"I was going to go for that one too" Maria said with a smile, as she walked over to the cashier.

Randy smiles to himself.

Maria pays the cashier, gets her bag, and walks up to Randy.

"Alrighty, now your turn, where you wanna go" Maria said.

"Well, is there a foot locker here somewhere" Randy asked.

"Just follow my lead" Maria said leading the way.

They both reached foot locker; Randy bought a pair of blue jordans, and 2 shirts. After that they both went to the food court to get some ice cream.


	4. Alright Wendy's here we goooo

**Chapter 4, thanks for the reveiws :) :) :) Review again ;) ha  
>Its shortt :l sooorrrrry <strong>

It was 7:00 and Maria's alarm rang. She groaned at the alarm, for not shutting up. She slowly opened her eyes, slouching out of her bed to stop her alarm and head to the bathroom. She picked up her tooth brush and began brushing her teeth. After, she went to her closet to chose what to wear. She pulled out a white shirt, and blue ripped jeans. After taking a shower, and getting dressed she went down the stairs to get breakfast.

"Wow your already ready?" Maria said looking at Ted, as she came downstairs.

"Couldn't really sleep, so just woke up" Ted said drinking orange juice.

"Good, now you can go together to school" there mom said, putting Ria breakfast. She put eggs and bacon on her plate.

"Ugh" Ted said.

"Shut up, idiot" Maria said smacking the back of his head, and laughing.

"Oww! moooooooom!" Ted whined.

Maria laughed, "baby"

"Okay you two, stop fooling around" there mom said.

Ted stuck his tongue at her, making her roll her eyes. After about 5 minutes, Maria was done eating.

"Alright, lets goo fool" Maria said getting up, picking her bag up, and heading out the door with Ted.

A few minutes later they reached college.

"Mickiee!" Maria said coming up to her.

"Ria" Mickie said turning around, smiling as she hugged her.

"Whats upp" Maria said breaking the hug and smiling to her.

"eh, the usual" Mickie said. "you?"

"um, nothing really. How are you and John" Maria said.

"Were fab!" Mickie said. "He actually went to get me coffee"

"Aww, sweet" Maria said. She looked over and saw Randy and Kelly getting out of there car. She waved to kelly, making Mickie look.

"Ouu, that hunk with Kelly is her brother" Mickie looked.

Maria laughed, "yeah" Kelly ran up to them, smiling.

"Heyy chica" Maria said to her.

"hey" Mickie said. Then she got a call from John. "I gotta take this" Mickie said picking up her phone and walking away.

"Oh my godd" Kelly squealed.

"Details, girl detaillsss!" Maria said excited.

"Okay, okay so, he said he was really looking forward for our date, and he wanted me to pick out his outfit for the date!"

"awww, thats soo freakin cutee" Maria said.

"Yeah, but sorry for leaving you yesterday" Kelly said, linking her arm with Marias and walking in the college.

"Oh, dnt worry bout it" Maria said with a smile.

"Okay good, your not mad" Kelly said.

"Nah" Maria said. The bell rang.

"Alright, text me after class" Kelly said.

"kkay, see you at lunch" Maria said waving to her, and going into her class.

Maria sat down, and saw Randy talking to her professor. She smiled, and looked down.

"You can have a seat next to Ms. Kanellis, or a seat next to Mr. Hardy right there" the professor said to Randy.

"Okay, thank you" Randy said, maing his way to the seat next to Maria's.

"hey, guess we're seat buddies" Randy said sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hey, guess we are" Maria said smiling as she looked at him.

"The prof. looks laid back" Randy said.

"Yeah, hes pretty chill, but he's really good, at like explaining everything" she said.

"Kay, everyone quiet down" the professor said, as he opened his book.

Maria looked down at her book, then at the professor. Randy looked at her, smiled and opened his book.

XXXXXX After class, Maria and Randy walk out, talking and laughing. Kelly looks at them, approaching them.

"Hey guys! You have class together?"

"Yeah," Randy said.

"Thats cool" Kelly said. "So where you guys wanna go for lunch?" Kelly said walking with them out the college.

"I dont know, anywhere, I'm starving" Maria said.

"How about, Wendy's?" Kelly said.

"yeah, sounds good" Maria said. "Wendy's sound good?" Maria said turning to Randy.

"Wendy's it is" Randy said.

"Alright Wendy's here we goooo" Maria said, making Kelly and Randy chuckle.

"whatt? shut upp" Maria said laughing.

Randy, looked over at her, and smiled as she laughed. Kelly looked over at Randy, looking at Maria..


	5. Little Red

**hey guyss :) Chapter 5, woah its goingg fast ;)**  
><strong>I just wanna say to the Random who reviewed, thank you for telling me, i like hearing what you guys have to say :) I put extra letters because itss a habit, from iming and stuff. sorry if it bothers you :$ I dont mean it to bother anyone, I'll try to not do it (:<strong>

Its Thursday afternoon, and Ted and Maria are about to head to the gym. Maria grabbed her phone, ipod, and pink bag from the table.

"Ted, I'm leaving!" Maria screamed from down the stairs.

"Alright bye" Ted said.

"Just hurry up!" Maria said.

"Okay, gosh" Ted said coming down the stairs with his bag.

"You spend more time then a girl" Maria said to him.

"I just do it to irritate you" Ted said getting out of the house.

"Well, it surely does"

"Yes, then I'm doing my job" Ted said with a smile as he got in his car.

Maria just shakes her head, getting in the car.

In about 10 minutes there already inside the gym, and they run into Randy.

"Randy, heyy" Maria said coming on the treadmill next to his, and tapping his shoulder.

"Hey dude" Ted said going on the treadmill next to his sister's.

"Hey guys" Randy said looking at them both a lil surprised.

Randy was shirtless, wearing atletic shorts. Maria was in short atletic shorts, and a blue tanktop, with her hair tied back. Ted was wearing atletic shorts and a black shirt.

"Working out huh" Maria said looking at him as she jogged on the treadmill.

"Yeap, gotta stay in shape"

"Yeah Ria, I mean where do you think he gets a body like that" Ted said in a girly tone.

Maria laughs at her brother, and so does Randy.

"Oh ted" Maria said with a chuckle. Ted chuckles himself.

"I dont know what I would do without you" Maria said punching his arm.

"I know you love me" Ted said punching her arm back.

"Oww, you ass I take that back" Maria said punching him back hard.

"oww" Ted said holding his arm.

"I swear he is such a baby, I can beat him up in a sec" Maria said to Randy.

"Nu uhh" Ted whined.

"Uh huh" Maria said.

Randy just laughs at them. "Seems like you guys fight a lot"

"Yeah, we do" Ted said.

"But I always beat him" Maria added quickly. "Anywayss" Maria chuckled. "Did you do the project for class?"

"Some of it, its pretty easy, probably will do it later today" Randy said. "How far you got with it?"

"Done, actually" Maria said. "it was easy, I usually like to get things done by friday"

"Its friday, friday, gotta kick it up on FRIDAYY!" Ted started singing out of the blue.

Randy cracks up, "Oh dude, I hate that song!"

"Right" Maria said laughing with him.

"No way, I love that song" Ted said. "You guys dont have any taste" Ted joked.

"Yeah we don't" Maria rolled her eyes. "So whats your plans for friday guys"

"Well, I ws going to go up to the car show with a bud" Randy said.

"Oh sounds fun" Maria said with a smile. "And you ted, oh wait nevermind we already know, your going to daydream about Maryse" Maria said.

"Ohh, you like her? Shes in one of my classes" Randy said.

"Yeah let the whole world know Ria" Ted said. "Yeah, I do" he admitted to Randy.

"Well ask her out dude" Randy said.

"He can't, hes too chicken" Maria said.

"Come on you gotta get over that, and come strong and ask her out like a man" Randy said.

"I dont know" Ted said getting off the treadmill and going to the wieghts.

"Aw," Maria said watching him go with a sad look on his face.

"We should help him" Randy said.

"He never lets me. and anyways how" Maria said.

"There are many ways, little red" Randy smirked to Maria..


	6. Or else

**Sorry for the lateness :$  
><strong>**Revieww ;)**

Its Saturday morning, and Kelly and Maria go out to Ihop for breakfast.

"So like when the scary parts came, did you hold onto him huh" Maria said nudging her best friend.

"Maybe" Kelly said giggling.

"Aww" Maria said jabbing her fork into her chocolate chip waffles.

"Woah aggressive" Kelly said looking at Maria then laughing. Maria laughs, taking a bite of her waffles.

"Aren't this waffles amazingg" Maria said swallowing.

"Yeah, but blueberry beats chocloate chip" Kelly said sticking her tongue out.

"No" Maria said sticking her tongue out at her.

Kelly laughs, "whatever"

"Yeah, better say that" Maria said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ted is driving, when he suddenly sees Maryse outside her house sitting while reading a book. He stops the car, and puts it in a empty parking space. He just watches her as he smiles.

"This really looks like a stalker/creeper move" Randy said from outside his car window, popping his head in the car.

"Oh my god! You scared the shit outta me" Ted said low so she wouldnt hear from the other side of the street.

"What are you doing" Randy questioned.

"Nothing, you know just" Ted said looking around his car. "Just finding" he said still looking around. "This ball? yeah this ball" Ted said first with a confused face then nodding at Randy.

"Yeah sure" Randy said opening the car door and sitting in the passenger seat. "Just talk to her, or else"

"Or else? wow im not three Randy. Maria tries that on me and trust me it doesnt work" Ted said.

"3.." Randy said.

"What you gunna do huh" Ted said.

"Im going to horn to her and call her myself" Randy said smirking.

Ted's eyes widen, "Okay okay! I will, just dont do that ever"

"Then talk to her like a normal human being" Randy said.

"Is that ted and Randy?" Kelly said as she walked.

Maria squinted her eyes, "Yeah that is"

"What are they doing" Kelly said.

Maria looks around and sees Maryse, and then relizes why their there. "Lets go find out"

"Heyy guys" Kelly said coming up to the car.

"elllo" Maria said waving at them.

"Oh great" Ted said, "Get in the car" he said scared she would see them.

"Okay" Kelly said going inside the car with Maria following.

"So what are you guys doing, is it something bad" Kelly said.

"What, noo kelly" Randy said turning his head towards the girls.

"I was just going to go home then I saw him" Ted said.

"Oh, boringg. Then i'm gunna go home, I have to do things" Kelly said.

"Why dont you come over?" Maria said.

"I have things to do, maybe tommorrow?" Kelly said.

"Alright, I'll text you later, byee" Maria said smiling

"Bye, and Randy you coming?" Kelly said once she got out of the car.

He looked at Ted, "Yeah but in a few, alright?" Randy said.

"Okay, see you guys, bye" Kelly said leaving.

"So she doesn't know?" Randy asked.

"Nope, only us two do" Maria said.

"Ahh" Randy said.

"And thats it, dont let anyone else find out or know that I like her" Ted said, driving home.

"Okay" Randy said.

XXXXXXXXX They all go inside Ted/Ria's house. Randy meets their parents and sees the house.

"Nice pool" Randy said looking out the kitchen glass window, that leads to the backyard.

"Yeah, we should have a pool party again sometime" Maria said looking at Ted.

"Yeah, last months was crazy" Ted said tossing Randy a soda.

"Hopefully I'm invited to the next one" Randy said smirking over at Maria.

"We'll see" Maria smirked back.

"Ted honey, can you do me a favor" his mom said.

"Sure" Ted sighed but then agreed.

"Thats my boy, now go to the cleaners" she said handing him the car keys.

"Ugh, fine" Ted said grabbing the keys.

XXXXXXXX

"So this is it" Maria said coming inside her room.

"Oh, nice" Randy said looking around entering her room.

"ha, really" Maria said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I thought i'd be more pink and girly" Randy said with a chuckle. Maria's room was painted purple, with a queen purple bed. Her laptop was on the bed, with a teddy bear. There were two black bean bags on the side of her bed. Her dresser on the side, that had a perfumes, lotions and other things lined up on it. A plasma tv, a walk in closet and a sitting place next to the window.

Maria giggles, "Nah thats kelly. I on the other hand hate pink"

Randy sits on the bed, and smiles at her.

Maria looks at him then looks down smiling while playing with her nails kinda nervous.

"So, about the Ted and Maryse thing, I have a plan" Randy said.

"You do, what tell me!" Maria said punching his arm playfully.

"I'll tell you tomm" Randy smirked, while getting up.

"No, tell me now" Maria said.

"I said tommorrow" Randy said with a smile while he went over to the door.

"Tell me Orton!" Maria said throwing a pillow at him, but missing.

"haha missed, and no, byee" Randy said, throwing the pillow right at the side of her head.

"Oww" Maria said with a chuckle, placing her hand on the pillow.

"Sorry lil red" Randy said from the stairs smiling as he went down..


	7. We should do this again

**oh my god YES no school till monday ;) aha sorry kinda excited.  
>Episode 7 :) Review!<strong>

"You do know if he finds out, hes going to kill us" Maria said looking at Randy.

"Yeah key word IF he finds out, which he won't, just trust me" Randy said to her.

"Fine" Maria said with a sigh.

"Alright, Im going to go first then you know the plan" Randy said looking at the redhead.

"Yeah yeah go" Maria said shoving him a little.

Randy goes over to Maryse whos sitting at the bench with a friend.

"Hey" Randy said with a smile.

"Hey Randy" Maryse said turning to him. "Whats up"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you started the project" Randy said.

"yeah I started it, I think I got it, did you start it?" Maryse said.

"Yeah, I kinda-

"Randy!" Maria said coming up to him quickly.

"Hey Ria, whats upp" Randy said looking at her.

"Did you see Ted anywhere, I need to give him this book or else im dead" Maria said.

"No I havent seen him, he needs the book?"

"Yeah for his next class, but I can't find this idiot anywhere" Maria said.

"Uh, Ted your brother right?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, have you seen him anywhere?" Maria said.

"No, but I have class with him next, I can give it to him if you want me too" Maryse offered.

"Really, oh my god your a lifesaver, thanxs Maryse" Maria said handing her the book.

"No problem" Maryse said with a smile while taking the book.

"So we should get going Ria, if we're late once again were screwed" Randy said with a chuckle. "Bye Maryse"

"Yeah, bye and thanxs once again" Maria said.

"No problem, bye guys" Maryse said.

"We are good" Maria said giving him a fist pound while they walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ted walking to class.

"Why isnt Maria answering?" Ted mumbled with his phone to his ear. He felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey" Mayse said with a small smile.

"Ohh" Ted blurted out. "I mean hi" he smiled nervously.

Maryse just smiled at how cute he looked. "So, Your sister couldn't find you so I have this" Maryse said holding his book high up.

"Oh" he said taking the book from her as she handed it to him.

"So how come your so shy around me" Maryse said. "Iv'e seen you with your friends and your not shy" Maryse smiled.

"Oh well, maybe its cause you dont know me too well like they do" ted said.

"Hmm, we should try and change that" Maryse said handing him a piece of paper that had her number on it and smiled as she walked into class.

Ted couldnt help but open the paper and put the biggest smile on his face ever._  
>OMFG! Did this just happen. OMFG!<em>

XXXXXXXXXXX Later. Maria and Kelly on the phone.

"Kelly you've ditched me two times already" Maria said a little mad.

"Im sorry! But Cody he wanted to get ice cream after class" Kelly said.

"Ugh, fine have fun" Maria said shrugging it off.

"Are you sure your not mad" Kelly said kinda feeling guilty.

"No, just go and have fun. I'll see you tommorrow then."

"Yay love you" Kelly said.

"Bleh." Maria joked. "love you too" she said before cutting the phone.

"Boyfriend?" Randy said from behind her.

"Mr. its not good to eavesdrop" Maria said turing around.

"Well sorry but I am kinda nosy" Randy said with a cute expression on his face.

"Yes you are".

"So Kelly's not with you" Randy said slowly walking with her.

"Nah shes with Cody again, thats who I was on the phone with" Maria said.

"Oh, so no boyfriend?" Randy said kinda flirty.

"Ehm, no" Maria said.  
><em>I could be wrong, but was that a flirt? eh I'm wrong.<em>

"Oh" Randy said hiding his smile.

"Girlfriend?" Maria asked looking at him.

"Nope, not yet" Randy said.

"Whats that mean" Maria said.

"It means not yet, I havent found anyone yet" Randy said.

"Oh nice way to put it i guess" Maria said.

"I just noticed we started walking, your walking home too" Maria asked.

"Yeah Kelly took the car with Cody so I have to walk. So why not just walk with you" Randy said.

"Yeah, Im sociable, fun to talk to" Maria said nodding.

"Okay lets not get carried away now" Randy chuckled.

Maria gasps, "Your mean" she chuckled.

Randy smiles.

XXXXXThey both talk till they reach Ria's house.

"We should do this again" Randy said with a smile.

"I'll think about it" Maria nodded going up her steps.

"Think soon" Randy said.

Maria smiles at him, then turns to go in her house. He watches her go inside then continues walking with a small smile on his face.


	8. what were you guys talking bout?

**8, not really satisfied with this episode :l it kinda suxs, but the next one wont :)  
>Review<strong>

"Ria, you'll never guess what happened yesterday" Ted said coming inside her room.

Maria was laying on her stomach with the laptop infront of her wearing sweats and a hollister tee. "What?" she said looking up at him.

"Maryse. Yes Maryse talked to me!" Ted said overly excited.

Maria chuckled.  
><em>Your welcome loser :P<em>

"And not only did she talk to me, but bam" he said showing her the piece of paper with the number. "She gave me her digits woo" Ted said doing a little dance.

Maria laughs, "Really aww she likes you" Maria said.

"You think so" Ted said flooping on her bed.

"Yeah, I mean she gave you her number when you didnt even ask her. That gotta mean something right" Maria said.

"Maybe, but I'm so nervous around her, shes just soo beautiful" Ted said with a sigh after.

"Aw, Ted it happens, just be yourself and trust me it'll work" Maria said.

"Thanxs Ria" he said giving her a little hug.

"Don't mention it" she said hugging him.

"So do you think it'll be crazy if I call her" Ted asked.

"No! do it" Maria said.

"Okay" Ted said with a smile leaving the room.

"I wanted to hear retart!" Maria yelled, but then smiled.

XXXXXXXXX The next day. Maria is walking with her friend Eve torres out of Starbucks.

"Hm I can never get tired of this frap" Maria said indulging in her starbucks drink.

Eve chuckles at the redhead. Maria was wearing black skinny jeanss with a white Paris top that slid down from her right shoulder. Her hair in a messy bun with her bangs touching the top of her eyelids. Eve was in blue shorts and a yellow shirt; her hair straight.

"I have been wanting to get a belly pierce every since" Eve said.

"You should girl" Maria winked at her.

Eve chuckles, "You dont want one? It would look very sexy on you" Eve said with a wink playing along.

Maria giggles, "Yeah I do me and Kelly been talking about getting it but shes been to busy with Cody these days, we havent gotten the time to"

"Oh, then me and you should get it" Eve said.

"Yeah we should" Maria said with a smile. She felt her phone vibrate, she took it out it and it was a text from Kelly saying come over urgent. "I have to go, Kelly need me" Maria said putting her phone in her back pocket.

"Oh alright" Eve said.

"See you later hun, text me" Maria said giving her a side kiss her cheek to Eve's "Muah, bye".

"Okay bye" Eve said waving to her; Maria getting in her car.

A few minutes later she reaches the Orton household. Runs up the steps and rings the doorbell. The door opens, "Come in" Kelly said dragging her arm inside the house.

"Woah, hey" Maria said getting her balance.

"Cody and me are official!" Kelly said jumping up and down.

"Oh my.. yay" Maria said jumping up and down with her overly happy best friend. "I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you" Kelly said smiling big. "I cant believe it I'm so happy"

"Kelly wheres my black shirt" Randy said coming in not noticing Ria was there. He was wearing a pair of pijamas and a white shirt. "Oh shit, hey" Randy said putting his hand in the back of his neck.

"Hey" Maria said.

"Uh, Oh yeah I put it upstairs I'll get it for you" Kelly said smiling and going up the stairs skipping.

"So whats up" Randy said coming towards Maria.

"Nothing, but OH you will not believe it" she said kinda low so Kelly wouldn't hear. "Maryse finally talked to him, and gave him her number" Maria said.

"No way, Ted be balling" Randy chuckled. "Told you my plan would work".

"Yeah thank you" Maria said.

"For?" Randy asked kinda confused.

"For helping my brother, I like seeing him happy like this" Maria said with a small smile.

"Thats sweet" Randy smiled at her.

"Here you go" Kelly said coming down the stairs giving him the shirt. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Uh just school" Maria said.

"Oh" Kelly said eyeing them both.

XXXXXXX**Sorry it suxs!**


	9. Mickey Mouse

**Episodee 9**

A week later...It was a Thursday morning and Maria was getting ready to go to college. It was a bright and very sunny day in Florida. She got dressed wearing a pink plaid shirt and black shorts. She started fixing her hair making it just the way she wanted. The redhead got out of the house and started walking down her steps. She saw Randy coming from the other street and waved to him, once he saw her. He jogged his way over to her. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"Hey Dibiase" Randy said coming to her.

"Hey" Maria smiled closing the gate and turning to him.

"Your walking?" Randy asked.

"No, was going to go by car" Maria said. "Why were you going to walk"

"Yeah whats the point of taking your car its just a few minutes away" Randy said.

"Don't tell me your going to make me walk with you"

"You don't have to" Randy said walking.

Maria sighs but catches up to him. "I guess one day wouldn't hurt"

Randy smiled. "So wheres Ted"

"He's having breakfast with Maryse" Maria said.

"Just in a week and they seem like a couple" Randy said.

"Yeah shes already been over a couple of times and met the parents"

"That's great though, he must be happy he got the girl of his dreams" Randy said.

"Yeah more than happy" Maria chuckled.

A few minutes later they reach the abandoned college.

"What the fuck" Maria said confused as she looked around seeing not even a single soul.

"Where is everybody" Randy said confused as well.

"Oh hell no" Maria said finally realizing.

"What"

"Theres no classes today, shit I forgot" Maria said.

Randy just laughs, "Wow how could we forget"

"I dont know" Maria said with a small laugh. She punches his arm, "See now we have to walk back"

"Ow" Randy chuckled holding his arm. "You are definetly not like other girls"

"Hm that better be a good thing" Maria smirked walking in front of him.

"It is" Randy said softly to himself and jogged up to her.

XXXXXX They reach Maria's house in a few minutes.

"So, were going to go home now" Randy said.

"What else"

"I dont know, its such a beautiful day, I don't know about you but I dont want to stay in"

"Yeah it is beautiful out" Maria nodded.

"So why dont you show me what Florida is all about" Randy smirked.

"Ohhh" Maria said smiling at him. "Alright come on" she said jumping in her car.

"You serious?" Randy said.

"You coming or what?" Maria said from the drivers seat. Randy smiles and gets in the passenger seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Ted and Maryse

Maryse giggles, "No way did you really say that"

"Yeah I actually did" Ted said with a chuckle.

"Wow" Maryse said still giggling.

Ted smiles at her. The waiter comes giving them the check; he takes it and pays the bill.

"This was fun" Maryse said putting her hand on top of his.

"Yeah it was" Ted said smiling looking at their hands.

XXXXXXXXX Maria and Randy are about 3 minutes from their destination.

"Now can you tell me where we're going" Randy said looking at her.

"You ask a lot of questions" Maria giggled glancing at him.

"Well then you should know a lot of answers"

"Okay we're here" Maria said pointing to a sign on the highway.

"Disneyworld" Randy read looking at the sign.

"Yeap" Maria smiled.

Randy looks at her and smiles.

They both get in the park and park their car.

"So what ya think?" Maria said looking up at him.

"Hm, its nice so far" Randy said.

"Oh alright, come on" Maria said taking his hand and running to go on a roller coaster.

"Oh shit no" Randy said as he ran with her.

"Oh come one, its not that scary" Maria said looking at him as they waited in line.

"Psh, Im not scared theres just a huge line we'll come later okay" Randy said not showing he was scared.

"Yeah suree" Maria sarcastically said. "There is like no line, we're doing this" Maria said running as the line moved.

"God save me" Randy said looking up then running to her.

"Ready?" Maria said to him. They were next in line.

"Promise we won't die?" Randy said.

The train comes back and the bars open, they both sit in the roller coaster train.

"I cant promise that" Maria said putting her seat belt on and looking at him with a grin.

Randy looks at her scared.

"I'm joking, I promise" Maria said. The train begins to start and they start going up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Randy kept saying.

"Don't worry just have fun" Maria said on the top of the coaster. She held her hand out so he could take it. He takes it and closes his eyes.

"Wooooo" Maria screamed as they went down 300 feet. Randy opened his eyes not scared anymore, still holding her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX They spend the whole day together, going on more rides, meeting all the disney characters and taking a bunch of pictures. Yeah sure disneyworld is a place for kids but everyone can have fun there. It is a magical place for everyone. It was getting dark and Randy and Maria decidedto play one game then leave.

"Let me just warn you I always win" Maria smirked sitting in the seat. They were playing the water squirter game, one on one.

"We'll see after this" Randy smirked.

"Okay guys, ready set go!" The referee of the game said ringing the bell. They both pointed their guns at the swirly hole, and ding dong the winner was RANDY.

"Aww" Maria said with a frown.

"Woo" Randy said.

"Okay which one do you want" the referree said to him.

"Hmm" Randy said glancing over at Maria who was looking the other way, then looking at the referree. "That one" he pointed to the big Mickey mouse with hearts in his eyes. The referee smiled and handed it to him. He took it, then held it out to give to Maria. "For you" he said sweetley. The referee smiles at them.

Maria looks at him, then at the big stuffed animal. "You sure" she said.

"Positive; if it wasnt for you I wouldnt have had such a great time today" he said smiling.

Maria smiles and takes the mickey mouse.

"So thank you" he said putting his arm around her. Maria just smiles and they walk out of the park..


	10. You idiot

**Chapter 10 :) sorry its soo late guys :l but REVIEWWW :D**

It was the following day and Maria and Kelly were hanging out with Mickie and Candice. The girls just finished shopping and were eating ice cream at Dairy queen.

"So girls, I need a man" Candice said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughs. "I'm serious, i'm not getting any younger anyway" she said.

"Don't worry you have all the time in the world to find your perfect guy" Maria said.

"But I want him now!" Candice pouted.

"You'll get him girl. Be patient" Mickie said.

"Easy for you to say, you have John" Candice said. Mickie just smiles at the thought of him.

"Aww" Maria said watching her.

"What" Mickie said blushing a little.

"So do you think he's like the one" Kelly said.

"To tell you the truth, I think he's the most perfect guy in the world. I'm so lucky to have him in my life" Mickie said with a small smile.

"Wow that's deep" Kelly said with a smile.

"That's what love is, exactly what you feel" Maria said.

"Yeah. Ria's right" Candice said.

"Hello, when am I wrong" Maria said with a chuckle.

Kelly rolls her eyes at her, "Yeah your always right" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Maria said punchng her arm playfully. Kelly looks at her serious then punches her back.

"Oh you too" Candice said laughing at them.

Kelly laughs along. "Oh snap, its 3 already" Kelly said checking the time on her phone. "I gotta go girls, if im late once more Codys going to go balistic" Kelly said with a laugh. "Bye guys" she said blowing a kiss to her girls.

"Byee" the girls said waving at her.

"She and Cody are together 24/7 right" Mickie said looking at Maria.

"Yeah, kinda. But there so cute together, he treats her really good" Maria said.

"Yeah, Cody is sweet" Candice said.

"Hey, Candy don't you think Randy and Maria look soo adorable together." Maria looks at Mickie.

"Omg I was just about to say that" Candice said.

"No guys" Maria said shaking her head no.

"What! you dont like him, hes so cute" Candice said.

"Its not that, why would he like me" Maria said.

"Oh Ria dont start" Mickie said.

"Yeah Ria, but aren't you guys like so close now" Candice said. "I've seen you guys together in college all the time, walking together, so cute"

"We're just friends Candy"

"So far" Mickie said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Later, Randy was over at Ted's place playing Xbox with him. They were both sitting in the living room, game controllers in their hands munching on chips and coke.

"How are you and Maryse" Randy said sipping his coke.

"We are great actually" Ted said with a smile.

"You guys are offical right" Randy said getting his game controller.

"Yeah we are" he said smiling. Randy pats his back.

"Thanks dude, for everything" Ted said.

"No problem" Randy said.

"If you need help with anything, just let me know" Ted said.

"Well" Randy was about to say. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Ted said getting up off the couch to answer the door. Randy looks over to see who came. He smiles as he sees Maria coming inside.

"Hey" Maria said to Ted, taking her shoes off.

"Hey loser" he says back.

She looks over in the living room and sees Randy. She smiles at him."Heyy" she said coming in the living room.

"Hello " Randy said smiling.

"Whats up guys" Maria said putting her bag down on the side table and going in the kitchen.

"Nothing just chilling and beating Randy's ass" Ted said chuckling.

"You wish" Randy said attacking him by putting his arm around his neck in a choke hold. Maria smiles at them playing around. Randy and Ted both are laughing, Randy smacks the back of Teds head and he runs to the kitchen.

"ohOhohohho no you didn't" Ted said getting up to chase Randy.

"Oh shit" Randy said seeing Ted running towards him. He starts running around the kitchen counter looking back at Ted everytime. Without looking ahead he bumps over at Maria and they both fall to the ground. Randy falls hard on the ground with Maria ontop of him.

"Oww" Maria said holding the back of her head. "You idiot!" she said ontop of him.

"Ow" he said chuckling while closing his eyes. "Are you alright, Im so sorry" he said looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, but your such an idiot" she said trying to get off him.

"Damn" Ted said laughing at them. "Are you guys alright"

"Shut up Ted" Randy said getting up.

"Are you sure your alright" Randy asked once more looking at Ria.

"Im fine, don't worry about it" she said with a smile. 


	11. Interupt the Moment

**CHAPTER 11! Sorry for the verrrrry late update :l  
>But Enjoyy :D<strong>

"Randy seriously we gotta finish this thing" Maria said coming inside her room, where Randy was playing with her dog Gemini.

"Come one, she's so cute though" he said holding the dog.

"I know, she is" she said coming ontop of the bed, petting her dog. "But if were not done with this report today we're screwed" she said looking at Randy.

"Fine fine" he said giving her the dog. "Bye Gemini" he said waving his hand at the dog with a puppy dog face on.

Maria rolls her eyes but smiles, "Come on gem, let's go play with Ted" she said picking her up. "Ted! Gems coming, she wants to play" she yelled out her door putting the dog down, and she ran to Teds room.

"Shes always so hyper when your over" Maria said.

Randy smiles, "see she likes me, but your tearing us apart" he said.

"Oh shutup, if were done with this, you can go back to your date alright?"

"Yes!" Randy said. "let's finish this thing then" he said getting his laptop from the desk.

Maria just chuckles, "alright lover boy"

XXXXXXXXXXX 1 hour later

"Can we take a break?" Randy whined.

"No" Maria said still typing on her laptop.

"But Im tired" he said laying down on her bed.

"Too bad" she said looking up from her laptop at him. She was laying on he stomach with the laptop infront of her. He was laying on his back facing her.

Randy looked at her; how beautiful she looked with her glasses on, sweats, and her hair tied up.

"What?" she said noticing him looking at her.

"Oh nothing" he said kinda embarrased he was caught looking at her.

Maria smiles at his embarrasement. "Fine we have five minutes for a break, then you actually gotta help me with this."

"Finally, deal" he said.

"You want something to eat or drink?" she asked getting off the bed.

"Um, a coke?" he said.

"Alright I'll be back" she said leaving the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Randy, don't make it obvious already" he said to himself. "But she is so beautiful uhh" he said. Then he heard footsteps coming up and quickly shut up.

"One coke for you" she said throwing the can to him and a bag of doritos. "And one for me" she said opening the can, and sitting on the bed.

"Thanks" he said sitting up. "mhm doritos my favorite" he said opening the bag. "You know me too well"

"Sad isn't it" she said.

He chuckles, "Nope not at all" he smiled. "So how's life" he said.

"Your not going to stall me, and not get the project done" she smirked crushing his intentions.

"Damn" he mummbled. Maria looked at him raising her eyebrows at his remark. "Im just kidding, but we still have like 3 minutes though, dont worry red we'll finish it and get a A" he said.

"We better." she said. "And lifes pretty good, I have no complaints" she said. "What about you?"

"Yeah same, im having fun enjoying it" he said.

"Hows Kelly? I haven't talked to her in two days. Shes always busy with Cody and stuff" Maria said.

"Shes good, and word she is. You miss her?" he said.

"Yeah, but if she's happy I'm happy. Her happiness means the world to me." Maria said smiling.

"Thats cute" he said smiling himself.

"And Cody is a really nice guy, I know he'll give her that happiness"

"Your a really great girl Maria, any guy would die for a girl like you" he said looking in her eyes.

"Aww, that's sweet Randy" she said; that really touched her heart.

"You know I'm a sweet guy" he said praising himself.

"oh shutup" she said with a giggle.

Randy laughs along too. Gemini comes running in Marias room and jumps on Maria.

"Oh my date!" Randy said excited.

Maria chuckles, "Gemini, whose my cutie huh, you aree" she said kissing gemini's nose.

"Hey stop kissing my date" Randy said, pushing Maria's arm using his arm.

"Ey ey ey" Maria said. " How dare you push me"

"Well I guess I just did" he said, then he pushed her again.

"Oh hell no" she said picking up Gemini and putting her infront of Randy's face and she licks his face all over. Maria chuckles, while Randy laughs and starts backing away from her and the dog. She moves back too, as he gets attacked with licks.

"Oh come on, your dates kissing you" Maria said chuckling, eventually going ontop of him.

"Ah" he said still laughing.

Ted comes in, and just looks at them surprised. "Woah, did I interupt something" he said.

Maria and Randy both look at him, Maria gets off of Randy and just chuckles.

"No man" Randy said. "Well yes you kinda interupted me and Gemini's moment" he said with a chuckle; Maria cracks up.

"OKay?" Ted said confused and walks out the door..


	12. Oh her?

**Chapter 12 :)  
>ReviewComment**

Randy and Maria were getting out of College. It was, a friday and finally the weekend. They just got back there results for the report they did recently.

"Oh my god, YES, YES, YES" Maria said jumping up and down excited.

Randy chuckled, "This happy, just cause we got an A"

Maria stopped and looked at him.

"Cause I am super excited" he said jumping up and down playing along with her.

Maria grins at him. "So, you heard about going to the beach tommorrow?"

"Yeah, your going?" he asked as he walked along side her.  
><em>You better be<em>

"Well duh" she said. "I love the beach"

"Oh me too" he said dreamy. "All those girls"

Maria looked at him shocked and slapped his arm, "Your such a perv" she said shocked at his remark.

"I'm kidding gosh" he chuckled. "But seriously the beach is fun" he said.

"Yeah it is, gotta get my tan on"

"Yeah its suppose to be super hot tommorrow" Randy said.

"Yeah, cant wait!" she said with big smile on her face.

"Whose going anyways"

"Well" she said starting to count her fingers. Its me, you, Maryse, Ted, Mickie, John, Candice and Jeff. Kelly and Cody arent coming cause its there 3 month anniversary"

"3 month anniversary?" Randy said. "Seriously"

"Shut up, its cute" Maria said.

"Oh, so if we were dating, you would want us to have a 3 month or 4 month anniversary?"

"Well no-

"Exactly" Randy said.

"Urgh, everyones different and-

"Just stop little Red, you know its gay"

"I didn't say that!"

"Well you didnt deny it"

Maria was going to say something but she just stopped. "I hate you"

Randy just winks at her and they approach Ted and Maryse who are holding hands and talking.

"Hey love birds" Maria said with a smile.

"Whats up" Randy also said.

"Hey guys" Ted said looking at them.

"Hey" Maryse waved with a smile on her face.

"You guys still on for tommorrow right?" Maria said.

"Yeah, its going to be so much fun" Maryse said excited. "Is it true, Kellys not coming?"

"Yeah, sadly" Maria said. "Oh my god" she said turning around quickly.

"What happened" Ted said.

"Oh my god no" she said.

"Whats wrong Maria" Maryse said.

"Dont say my name, you see that guy in the blue" she said.

"Yeah" Randy said kinda confused. "The one with the blonde hair?" he said squinting his eyes to look at the guy.

"Yeah him! he cannot see me. He is the biggest stalker in the history of stalkers" she said.

"Is that so" Randy smirked getting an idea i his mind.

"Yeah, tell me when he leaves" Maria said still faced the other way.

Randy smirks and puts his arms around her, turning her around so the guy with see her.

"Randy omg" Maria said covering her face. Randy chuckles still having his arms around her. "Everyone, this is Maria" he said.

"Randy!" She squealed still covering her face.

"Hes gone little red" he said chuckling letting go of her.

"Ugh! I hate you, you scared me" she said giggling and punching his chest.

Randy laughs and smiles looking at her.

Maryse looks at him and smiles..  
><em>He soo likes her<em>

"Can you believe him" Maria said looking at Ted and Maryse.

"Well, it is something Randy would do" Ted said.

"So true" Maryse giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXX Later Kelly and Maria

"I'm super excited for tommorrow" Kelly squeeled.

"Aw, hope you have the time of your life, oh and take protection" Maria reminded her.

"Shut up Ria!" Kelly giggled.

Maria chuckles, "You have any idea whats he going to do?"

"Nada" she said shaking her head. "But whatever he does, I will love the thought of him doing anything for me"

"Aw, thats so cute Kelly" Maria smiled.

"And sorry Im going to miss the beach with my bestie" Kelly sad frowning and linking arms with her.

"Yeah Yeah, suree" Maria said.

"No reallly! I wish I was there" Kelly said.

"I know, Im just messing with ya" Maria said looking at her.  
><em>Should I tell her?<em>

"Yeah so whats new" Kelly said.

"Oh, um"  
><em>I should, shouldnt I?<em>

"Oh, yeah and I totally forgot!" Kelly said suddenly remembering something.

"What happened?"

"I know soeone who has a illest crush on Randy!"

"Oh" Maria said faking a smile. "Well who is it" she said hurt inside.

"You know, Tiffany?" Kelly asked

"Oh her"

"Yeah, so I'm going to try to hook them up. Randy needs a girl in his life" Kelly said with a chuckle

"Yeah you should, I bet he'll like her.."


	13. The beach part 1

_**13 :) The Beach episode part 1 :)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX That same night, Maria is packing all her things for tommorrow. All shes thinking about though is Tiffany and Randy. She lays on her bed and sighs. Her phone rings and she reaches for it; its Kelly.

"Hey cutie" Maria said.

"Hey beautiful, whats up" Kelly said.

"Nothing, just was packing for tommorrow. Whats up with you?"

"Nothing, I cant sleep! Im too excited!" Kelly said cheerful.

"Aww" Maria said happy for her best friend.

"Yeah, and oh! Remember when I told you about Tiffany?"

"Oh yeah" Maria sid biting her lip.

"Well I asked Randy about her"

"And what did he say?" Maria said.

"He said he didnt want to hookup with her"

"Oh that sucks" she said. She was happy inside.

"Oh well, and girl I need to find you a man too" Kelly said.

"Haha no thank you Kelly, I know your taste" Maria joked.

"Hey! whats that suppose to mean" Kelly said.

Maria chuckles.

"But seriously. I would so hook you up with like Randy but hes my brother, so definetley no. Like a definite no. But don't worry there are many guys" Kelly said.

Maria smile suddenly faded. "Oh uh, Kelly I have to go" she said. "My moms calling me"

"Oh alright bye hun" Kelly said.

"Bye" Maria said cutting the phone.

"Now I know what I want is never going to happen" Maria said with a sigh. "Why god why, why does this happen to me" she said to herself. "UGHH" she said putting her blanket over her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX The next day.

"Ted, hurry up! We still have to pick up Maryse!" Maria yelled getting her bag and sunglasses.

"Yeah I know" he said rushing down the stairs.

"And Mickie and John are waiting outside, and so is Randy" Maria said.

"Alight lets go geez" Ted said. "Do you alway have to yell at me" he said.

"Duhh" she said opening the door to go outside.

"Oh course" he said going out the door.

Maria waves at everyone in their cars. Randy smiles looking at her. Maria smiles at him slightly then goes in Ted's car.

XXXXXXX They all reach the beach in about 20 minutes. It was a beautiful day out and the beach was not so crowded. Everyone ran out of their cars and ran to the sandy beach. They all placed there things down, put up the volleyball net, and were ready to have fun!

"Dude where all the girls at?" Ted said coming to sit next to Randy.

"They all went to change" Randy said.

"Ah, speaking of them here they come" Ted said looking at them coming. "Wow Maryse looks wow" Ted said mesmerized; she was wearing a hot pink bikini. Randy turns around to see them, and just sees Maria, and how amazing she looked. She was wearing a purple and black bikini. He smiled at her, but she just looked away. Randy just shrug it off though.

XXXXX Mickie and Maria

"I so needed this tan" Mickie said.

"Me too" Maria said.

"Is everything alright Ria" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask" Maria said.

"Cause I dont know, your kinda quiet and I thought you'd be hanging out with Randy all this time"

"No im fine" Maria said faking a smile.

"Then why aren't you with Randy, hes been looking here every since. I think he wants to hang out with you" Mickie said.

Maria felt horrible. The only reason she was doing this was because she knew she and him would not be together. She didnt want her feelings for him to get any stronger for something she cant even have. So she decided to ignore him. Obviously it wasnt her best idea but the more she talked to him the more she liked him.

XXX Later Ted and Randy

"Dude is Ria alright?" Randy asked looking at Ted.

"Ria? Yeah shes fine. why?" Ted said.

"I dont know she just doesnt seem like herself today. And she hasn't even talked to me"

"Then go talk to her idiot" Ted said.

"I want to, but I have a feeling she doesnt want to"

Ted shakes his head up and down and points/shakes his finger at Randy, "I remember when I felt like that"

"wah?"

"Don't wah me" he said immitating Randy. "I know you like Maria"

"Alright" he said admitting it. "I do like her"

"Oh yeah, I knew it" Ted said.

"And?" Randy said wantig to hear more.

"I got nothing" Ted said givnig up and falling/laying to the sand.

"You idiot!" Maryse said hitting Ted in the head and butting in their conversation. "You have to tell her"

"What! No way" Randy said.

"Shut up man, your the one that helped me get with Maryse and you cant do it yourself. What did you tell me, ohh just talk to her" Ted said immitating Randy.

Randy chuckles, "Okay first I do not talk like that. Second I don't know when to tell her, you know" Randy said.

"How about today?" Maryse suggested.

"Today? woah no" Randy said.

"YES today" Ted said.

"Nope" Randy said.

"Yes today today! Or else we'll tell her" Maryse threatned.

"You wouldn't" Randy said.

"Watch me?" Maryse said.

"Okay go" Randy said calm and laid back.

"Ugh, I hate you. You know I wouldnt do that" Maryse said.

"Exactly" Randy said with a chuckle. "But"

"But?" Maryse and Ted both said waiting to hear more.

"To tell you the truth I was going to tell her today" Randy said.

"Oh my god!" they both shrieked..

_**To BE CONTINUED...  
>:D<strong>_


	14. Beach 2

**Chapter 14. Part two of the beach :)  
>REVIEW. <strong>

"You know Randy, I always knew you liked Maria" Maryse said looking at him.

"Really, how" Randy asked.

"You can see it in you smile. Whenever your with her you always have this smile when you see her. Its so cute" Maryse said pinching his cheeks.

"Hey! Im cute" Ted said pouting.

"Yes you are my teddy weddy" Randy said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks and laughing; Maryse chuckles.

"Not funny" Ted said.

"Yes it is" Maryse said still laughing.

"Ha ha" Ted said.

"Can you believe him" Maryse said looking at Randy. But Randy was looking somewhere else, he was smiling and looking at Maria who was laughing with Jeff.

"Look at this lover boy" Maryse said turning to Ted.

"You know, I was just like that for you" Ted said.

"Aww" Maryse said pecking him on the lips.

XXXX It was getting dark and people were starting to leave. It was so beautiful out on the beach, the waves crashed along the shore giving a cool breeze. Maria was sitting and watching Mickie, John and Candice play volleball.

"BOO" Randy said coming to Maria and sitting down next to her. She smiles slighly at him. "You havent talked to me at all today" Randy said .

_Shit man :l_  
>"I could ask you the same question" she said looking at him.<p>

"True" Randy said nodding, his eyes looking directly in hers.

Maria's heart melted. "So how was your day so far" she said looking straight at the ocean.

"It was alright. Didnt talk to you, so it wasnt as fun" he said with a smile. "And you look amzaing Ria" he said.

She doesnt know what to say, "Hey, so I wanna play some volleyball" she said pointing over to them.

"Oh" he said looking down. "Okay" he finally said looking at her.

She got up and turned to him, "You wanna come?"

"Oh no" he said. He was really diappointed. She really didnt want to talk to him after all.

Maria walked over to them feeling like crap, wanting to cry. She was so rude to him, she hated it. She hated acting like this, acting like she didnt give a shit.

Randy gets up putting his hands in his pockets and starts walking over to the far end of the beach. He wasnt in the mood after that. He didnt understand anything. He thought she liked him. He really liked her.

She turns around to see him, and sighs seeing him go the other way..

XXXXX After an hour or so, everyone was getting ready to leave. Everyone was in their cars, but Randy was no where to be found. Everyone was so worried especially Maria.

"Wait, I think I know where he is" Maria said. "You guys go, I'll come with him" Maria said running towards the beach.

"No were going to wait here, the others will go. Hurry up" Ted said.

Maria looks all over the beach, yelling his name and searching everywhere. She finally sees him sitting on the rocks; Maria runs over to him.

"Randy-" she said.

He turns around and sees her.

"Why are you here" she says catching her breath, tired from running everywhere.

"I was just thinking" he said low.

"Thinking about what Randy" Maria said.

"Things" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Things? Randy I've been worried sick about you, we've been worried" she said looking up at him.

"Why" Randy said. "Why? You've been ignoring me, treating me like im nothing all day. What have I done to you" he said serious.

"Nothing" Maria said with a sigh.

"NO, tell me what I did to you" Randy said coming close to her. "I am not leaving until you tell me"

"Randy please lets just go-"

"No Im not going anywhere until you tell me whats wrong, why do you care if im out here" Randy said.

"Because I care about you!" she said putting her hands on his neck "I care about you" she said taking her hands off him, and looking down realizing she shouldnt have said that.

"Then why are you acting like you don't want to talk to me" He said trying to look her in the eyes.

She just stays quiet while loking down at her feet.

"Maria" he said taking her hands. "I really really like you. Its something I cant explain. All the times we were together, were the most beauiful times of my life. You made me like living here, and made it fun for me. I wanna be with you Maria" he said lifting her chin up, while leaning in and he kisses her.

She kisses back, but then suddenly breaks it. "I can't" she said low, "Im sorry" she said and turned around and ran accross the beach, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"MARIA-" he said running up after her. But Before he could get up to her she drove away in Ted's car.

"FUCK" he said kickng the sand and putting hs hands over his head.


	15. I know something

**Episode 15  
>OMG its been a long timee :l but enjoy :)<strong>

It was the next four to five days, and Maria and Randy haven't talked at all. Not to each other or to anyone. Any time Randy tries to get to talk to Maria, he never gets the chance too. She's either not home, sleeping or something else. But Randy knows she's making these excuses up, just so she doesn't have to see him. He wants to know what happened, he needs answers. He hasn't even told Kelly about anything, he knows if he tells, Kelly will take her best friends side. So he doesn't tell her anything about that day, the kiss, or that he has feelings for her.

XXXXX Randy's sitting on the couch, silently watching the news.

"Why are you watching the news?" Kelly said chuckling at him, while taking the remote and changing the channel.

Randy just shruggs.

"Okay?" she said. She looks at him, wondering what's wrong. "Whats wrong, are you okay bro" Kelly said sitting next to him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Are you sure" she said looking at him.

"Yes Kelly" he said.

"Okay then" she said. "hm I'm bored" she said to herself. "I'm going to call Ria over."

Randy felt a spark in him, just hearing her name. He looked up at Kelly who was dialing her number.  
><em>I hope she comes over..<br>_  
>"Hey girl" Kelly said on the phone.<p>

"Hey" Maria said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really, you?" Maria said down.

"Yeah same, why dont you come over. We'll talk and watch movies" Kelly said.

"Uh, I don't think I can" Maria said.

"What why?"

"Because" she said thinking of an excuse. "I have to help Ted with something" she said.

"Oh alright" Kelly said. "I'll talk to you later then"

"Bye" Maria said cutting the phone. She put her phone down and let out a big sigh.

"Now that sucks" Kelly said.

"She's not coming" Randy said looking at Kelly.

"Nope" she said running up the stairs.

"Of course" he said to himself.

XXXXXXXX Back to Maria

"Why'd you lie to Kelly, you dont need to help me with anything" Ted said standing at her door.

"Oh my god you scared me" Maria said looking at him. "Since when were you standing there"

"Every since" Ted said.

"Oh" Maria said.

"You didn't answer my question" Ted said coming over to her.

"Its complicated" Maria said.

"I have time" he said sitting on her bed.

"Ted" Maria said.

"Come one Ria, Iv'e been noticing how different your acting now. Your always in the house and you never go out now. Every since that beach day. What happened there?" Ted said.

"Its nothing Ted really"

"Ria, Im your brother you know you can tell me anything. I just dont like seeing you like this."

Maria just looks at him, tears forming in her eyes. Ted hugs her, and strokes her hair. "Hey hey, theres to need to cry" he said.

Maria doesnt say anything, but just hugs him..

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me, its fine okay" he said.

"Its Randy" Maria said looking down, hugging his chest.

"I knew it!" Ted said his voice loud. "What did that ass do, I swear when I see him Im goi-"

"He didnt do anything bad Ted" Maria said.

"Then? wait" he said. "Is it because he told you his feelings?"

"How do you know he did" she asked.

"Well he told me and Maryse" Ted said. "He really likes you Ria, you have no idea. And he's a nice person, he'll treat you well"

"I know Ted, I know hes one of the sweetest guys Ive met"

"Then? why are you like this" Ted said.

"Its.. nevermind" Maria said looking at him.

"Come on Ria, dont be like this" he said.

"Fine, if I tell you promise you won't tell Randy this?" she said holding her pinky out.

"Alright I won't" Ted said pinky promising her.

"Okay so, I kinda said no to him because of Kelly"

"What! wait I don't understand. You like him though right" Ted said.

"I do Ted, you have no idea how much" she said.

"Then? Why'd you say no" Ted said.

"Because.. Remember when you and Kelly dated"

"Don't remind me" he said.

"And how much fights me and her got in. So after that we made a pack on none of us dating each others brothers."

"Wow" Ted said.

"Yeah, and I decided on telling Kelly, but she made it so serious of me not dating Randy at any cost" Maria said.

"So if you did date him behind her back-"

"I would never do that Ted, thats like betraying Randy and Kelly"

"Okay so now what. Your just going to ignore Randy now?"

"I don't know. Everytime I see him or talk to him I know my feelings for him will just grow" Maria said.

"How about talking to Randy about-"

"NO! you promised Ted" Maria said.

"Don't worry I won't tell him" He said. "But you have to do something"

"I don't know what though.."

_"I know something" Ted thought..._


	16. Sorry

It was the next two days; and nothing changed. Ted tried calling Randy to have a guys out, but he wasn't in the mood for it. And Ted knew exactly why. He couldn't see one of his closest friend that got him his girl of his dreams like this and especially his sister. He had to find a way, too fix this. He knew what to do, he had to do this. Ted got his phone out and texted Kelly to meet him asap.

Ted waited for Kelly, and when he finally saw her he motioned for her to come where he was.

"Hey, why the sudden call?" Kelly said, "The last person I wanna see is you" she said laughing to herself.

"Kelly! I didn't call you to hear your bullshit!" he shouted at her, which shocked her.

"Woah, don't yell at me like that" Kelly said.

"No, I will, I have the right to. Your destroying two peoples lives that deserve to be happy"

Kelly's exppresion faded and she looked at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Maria and Randy for gods sake!."

"What" she said not understanding him.

"Kelly are you seriously that blind" he said frustrated at her. "They both like each other and have feelings for each other."

"No.. Maria, she wouldn't" she said hurt.

"Oh don't worry, you got what you wanted, she rejected him because of you. Just because of you, they both are miserable. Why would you do this?"

Kelly didn't say anything, all she could do was feel guilty.

"And who are you to stop two people from having their happiness? And I thought you were Ria's best friend, wouldn't you be happy to see her happy."

Kelly felt horrible.

"A best friend you are" he huffed looking away.

"Ted, your not making me feel any better" she said low, to herself.

"Wait, answer this question. Do you want to see your best friend and you brother happy?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Then you know what you gotta do" he said before leaving.

"What did I do" Kelly said to herself feeling like crap.

Later on Kelly couldn't stop thinking about what happened eairlier on. How come Maria nor Randy came up to her and talked to her. All she knew was it was her fault. Now she knew why both weren't acting like themselves. She thought about Ted's words over and over in her mind. Who was she to not make them happy? It was so right to her, who was she to stop the two people she loved be happy.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk" Randy said coming down the stairs.

Kelly got cut off from her thoughts and looked at him. "No were going somewhere else" she said grabbing his hand and leaving the house.

A few minutes of walking and they were at a Woods park. One of the biggest parks in town. They both started walked around the lake without saying a word to another.

"So.. any reason why were here" Randy asked putting his hands in his pocket glancing at her.

Kelly didn't respond, she kept looking down at her feet as she walked.

"Kelly what's wrong, are you alright" Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, but I know your not" she finally said.

"What no, I'm perfectly fine" he lied.

"Randy I'm so" she said but stopped when she saw Maria coming out of Ted's car. "Come on" she said to Randy grabbig his hand going closer to Maria.

"Oh god" Maria said when she saw Randy with Kelly.

Randy just looked down, seeing Maria's expression. She obviously didn't know what was happening and neither did her.

"Hey" Maria said hugging Kelly and then looking down at her feet.

Randy just looked away. Awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm so sorry guys" Kelly said starting to cry.

"Kelly" Maria said before giving her a hug.

"What's wrong, why are you sorry" Randy said concern in his tone.

"it's cause of me you guys aren't happy" she said looking at them both.

"No Kelly it's not" Maria said.

"Yes it is Maria and I feel like shit. Who am I to tell you who to date and not. I can't control your feelings, I'm such a idiot"

"Wait woah, I'm lost" Randy said not totally grasping what Kelly just said.

"Ria and I had this promise that she wouldn't date you" Kelly said.

"What? What kind of promise is that?" he said.

"I don't know, it's just that it causes so much drama and fights between us" Kelly said crying. "It all started when I dated Ted months ago, and me and Ria use to fight everyday. And Randy" she said turning to face him. "Maria she really likes you, even though she didn't tell me to save our friendship I know she does. I'm so stupid to make that promise and not let either of you be happy. I'm sorry" she said as she wiped her tears away.

Randy just looked at her, pulling her in for a hug. He hated seeing her sister cry, especially over him.

Kelly hugged him tight, she was happy he wasn't mad. She broke the hug and went over to Maria.

"Your such a loser" Kelly said making herself laugh. "Why would you do all this? You know if you came to talk to me about how much you really liked him I would give in"

Maria just pulled her in for a hug, "I tried Kelly but I don't know."

"Well that's over now" Kelly said between her sniffles. "Go, go to your man" Kelly smiled pushing Maria to go to Randy.

Maria smiled a little at Kelly, and looked up at Randy, not knowing what to say.

He looked down at her "So this is the reason behind your ignoring" he finally said.

"Randy I- I'm sorry" she paused. "I never wanted to ignore you, I just didn't know what to say to you. I hated ignoring you" she said looking down.

"Well then" he said taking her hands. "Promise you'll never do it again" he said smiling.

Maria smiled looking down at their hands, and back at him."I promise"

"And promise that you'll be my girlfriend from today on.." he said.

Maria looked in his eyes, with a huge smile on her face. She didn't expect him to say that. That made her heart melt; how he said it to her. "I promise" she finally said with that she put her hands around his neck, he picked her up and they both had their official kiss.

Seeing this Kelly rolled her eyes, "But wait one more promise, you can't do that 24/7!" she shouted at them.

Hearing that Maria couldn't help but smile between the kisses..


	17. A Perfect Day

A week later

**Chapter 17 :) Just a cute episode for you guys!  
>REVIEWCOMMENT :D**

Randy and Maria are inseparable; there always together, spending time with one another, simply being happy. Today Randy decided to take Maria out for a picnic. He packed sandwiches, strawberries, sodas, chocolated covered peanuts, and a surprise desert he made for her. He just felt like doing something special with her today. Around 1 o clock he drove over to her house. He honked his car, and sent Ria a text to come outside. Maria came out wearing a floral purple dress, flats, her hair out in her regular red curls and sunglasses on her head. She smiled and waved to him, making her way to the car. He couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was; he waved to her back. She opened the passenger door and sat inside giving Randy a kiss.

"Hey Handsome" she said putting her bag in the back seats.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" he said.

"Yeah I'm ready" she said putting her seat belt on.

"Alrighty" he said backing up the car from the driveway and turning the car.

"Oh you came prepared" Maria said looking at the basket in the backseat. "I got the blanket like you asked" she said turning to him.

"Oh good" he said. "But no peeking just yet" he smirked.

Maria sticks her tongue at him, and turns straight facing the front windshield. It was a beautiful day out, the sun was out and the sky was a perfect blue.

"I like this song" Maria said.

"Oh" he said turning the radio up a little.

"Kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor." she started singing.

Randy just looks at her.

"What" she said noticing him.

"Wow you were hiding this secret talent from me" he said. "Your voice is amazing."

She smiles and continues singing. Her voice was indeed incredible.

"Kiss me beneath the milky twilight!" she heard Randy singing terribly.

"Noooo" she said laughing at how bad he sounded.

He kept singing, now louder making her close her ears and laugh at the same time. He came closer to her ear, singing louder.

"No, pleaseee" she said laughing while putting her hands on his mouth.

"Okay, okay" he laughed, her hands still on his mouth. He put one hand on the steering wheel and the other taking her hands off his mouth and kissing them.

Maria smiles, "Alright mister two hands on the steering wheel" she said moving her hands from his.

"Okay ma'am" he said obeying her and putting both hands on the steering wheel. "Look we're here" he said pulling up in the parking lot.

"Yay" Maria said looking out the window. Randy looked at how cute she looked, looking out the window. They found a parking space and got out of the car. Randy got the basket from the backseat, while Maria got the blanket. They both walked hand in hand towards the grass, finding the perfect spot. There were other couples there, and many families as well.

"This looks like a good spot" Randy said placing the basket down.

"Perfect" she said smiling looking around, seeing kids running and flying kites. She laid the blanket down and they both sat down on the blanket. Randy began unpacking the food in the straw picnic basket. First he took out the strawberries.

"I know how much you like these" he said putting them down. "And come on we all know I'm the best P B and J maker ever" he said taking the sandwiches out which were in Ziploc's.

Maria chuckles, "the best" she added.

"OH! and this" he said putting his hand in the basket, "is for the beautiful lady" he said handing her a red single rose.

"Aww" she said gladly accepting the rose from him. She came closer giving him a kiss on the nose "your cute" she said.

"And your mine" he said trapping her in his arms not letting her go. He lay on his back bringing her on top of him.

"Randy!" she squealed. "This isn't the place" she said low.

"We can make it" he said with a wink.

"Oh shut up" she pounded on his chest.

"I'm kidding" he said releasing her a little. She rolled on the other side, laying besides him.

They both lay over the blanket, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Everything was so perfect to the both of them.

"Look its a bunny" Maria said pointing to a cloud in the sky.

"No way thats a rabbit" he said.

"Same thing" she said turning her head.

"No its not" he said turning his head to.

"Yes it is"

"Nu uh"

"Uh huh" she said, "There the same species."

"So, a bunny is a baby and a rabbit is an adult" he said.

"Ok fine you win" she said sitting up, and grabbing a sandwich.

"Don't I always" he said sitting up aswell.

She gives him a look, "Don't push it" she said taking a bite. He grabs a sandwich and starts eating as well.

"You know I met up with your dad yesterday at the bank" Randy said.

"You did" she said. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah we had a little chat, while we were waiting in line."

"What did you guys talk about?" Maria, asked curious.

"Well" he chuckled slightly.

"Oh my god, what did he say" she said hoping her dad didn't embarass her.

"No nothing, he just said that if I ever broke your heart he was going to get his shotgun ready for me" Randy chuckled.

"Oh my god" Maria said chuckling as well. "My dad is soo uhh" she said.

"No, hes a great person I can tell. Whenever I look at him it reminds me of my.. dad" he said his tone turning sad.

Maria looks in his eyes, putting her arm around him, sinking in his chest. "Do you miss him."

He kisses her forehead and puts his chin on her head, "Yeah" he said.

She rubs his back, and gets out of his arms. "Here catch" she said going over to the chocolate covered peanuts bowl. She takes one and shows it to him.

"Ohh I love this game" he said with a grin.

"Ready?"

"Yeap" he says opening his mouth.

She takes the peanut and throws it to him, and he catches it in his mouth. "Ohh!" he said with his victory. "Beautiful!" Maria said.

"Your turn" he said, she opens her mouth and he throws five of them at her.

"Ugh!" she said; he grinned at her.

"You didn't catch a single one" he chuckled getting up.

"You!" she said getting up to chase him. Randy chuckled and rolled down the hill, while Maria laughed and follwed him..


End file.
